Carry On Behind
'' Carry On Behind'' is the twenty-seventh [http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Carry_On_films Carry On] film and was released in 1975. The film was the first not to feature Sid James since Follow That Camel seven years previously. It was also the first not to be scripted by Talbot Rothwell since Carry On Cruising 13 years previously. James was busy touring in a play whilst Rothwell's health prevented him from writing. The regular actors present are Kenneth Williams, Kenneth Connor, Jack Douglas, Joan Sims and Peter Butterworth. Carry On Behind was the final picture in the series for Bernard Bresslaw (in his 14th appearance) and Patsy Rowlands (in her 9th appearance). This was Elke Sommer's only appearance in a Carry On and the first of two entries in the series for Windsor Davies. Plot Frustrated butcher Fred Ramsden (Windsor Davies) and his electrician mate Ernie Bragg (Jack Douglas) happily head off for a fishing trip while their respective wives Sylvia (Liz Fraser) and Vera (Patricia Franklin) look forward to their health farm holiday. Once at the caravan site of Major Leep (Kenneth Connor), Fred starts making eyes at a couple of gorgeous campers, Carol (Sherrie Hewson) and Sandra (Carol Hawkins). However, Ernie incriminates himself by talking in his sleep! With their infidelities certain to be repeated in the marital bed after their holiday, Fred is despondent. Meanwhile, Professor Roland Crump (Kenneth Williams) has teamed up with Roman expert Anna Vooshka (Elke Sommer) in an archaeological dig on the caravan site. Arthur Upmore (Bernard Bresslaw) and his wife Linda (Patsy Rowlands) are saddled with her mother Daphne (Joan Sims) and her vulgar mynah bird. Arthur is caught in a compromising position with blonde babe Norma Baxter (Adrienne Posta) whose husband Joe (Ian Lavender) is lumbered with their giant wolfhound. After a few pints with the amused pub landlord (David Lodge), Fred and Ernie discover that the caravan site is riddled with holes. However, Daphne is only concerned with the discovery of her estranged husband, Henry Barnes (Peter Butterworth) living a downtrodden life as the camp's odd-job man,despite having won the Pools. Major Leep is determined to give the place a boost and arranges an evening cabaret for the caraveners but a mix-up over the phone secures a stripper, Veronica (Jenny Cox), rather than the singer he wanted. With Carol and Sandra having hooked up with archaeology students, Bob (Brian Osborne) and Clive (Larry Dann) Fred and Ernie pick up Maureen (Diana Darvey) and Sally (Georgina Moon), a couple of beauties from the village. Some wet paint, the rain and their wives soon bring their planned night of passion to a halt! http://en.wikipedia.org/w/index.php?title=Carry_On_Behind&action=edit&section=2 edit Casting Main roles are played by Carry On regulars Kenneth Williams, Bernard Bresslaw, Peter Butterworth, Joan Sims, Kenneth Connor, Jack Douglas, and Patsy Rowlands. Newcomers to the series in major roles are Windsor Davies, and European sex symbol Elke Sommer. Supporting roles are played by Sherrie Hewson, Carol Hawkins, Ian Lavender, Adrienne Posta, Liz Fraser, George Layton, Larry Dann, Larry Martyn and David Lodge. These supporting players were mostly recognisable comedy actors at the time but not long term regular members of the Carry On team. This was the last Carry On film for Bernard Bresslaw and Patsy Rowlands. By this time Sid James, Terry Scott, Hattie Jacques and Charles Hawtrey had already made their final Carry On film appearances. http://en.wikipedia.org/w/index.php?title=Carry_On_Behind&action=edit&section=3 edit Filming Chilly spring filming meant the bare trees, muddy fields and icy breath are all quite visible, although the setting is a summer caravanning holiday. A similar dilemma met the cast and crew in Carry On Camping. Whilst this film was in production, Bernard Bresslaw and Joan Sims also appeared in One of Our Dinosaurs Is Missing, another film being made at Pinewood Studios alongside Carry On Behind. Previous Carry On actors Jon Pertwee and Amanda Barrie also appeared in Dinosaurs. http://en.wikipedia.org/w/index.php?title=Carry_On_Behind&action=edit&section=4 edit Cast http://en.wikipedia.org/w/index.php?title=Carry_On_Behind&action=edit&section=5 edit Crew *Screenplay - Dave Freeman *Music - Eric Rogers *Production Manager - Roy Goddard *Art Director - Lionel Couch *Editor - Alfred Roome *Director of Photography - Ernest Steward *Camera Operator - Neil Binney *Assistant Director - David Bracknell *Make-up - Geoffrey Rodway *Continuity - Marjorie Lavelly *Sound Recordists - Danny Daniel & Ken Barker *Hairdresser - Stella Rivers *Costume Design - Courtenay Elliott *Set Dresser - Charles Bishop *Dubbing Editor - Pat Foster *Titles - GSE Ltd *Processor - Rank Film Laboratories *Assistant Editor - Jack Gardner *Caravans - CI Caravans Limited *Producer - Peter Rogers *Director - Gerald Thomas http://en.wikipedia.org/w/index.php?title=Carry_On_Behind&action=edit&section=6 edit Filming and locations *Filming dates – 10 March-18 April 1975 Interiors: *Pinewood Studios, Buckinghamshire Exteriors: *Pinewood Studios where the Orchard doubled for the caravan site as it did for the site in Carry On Camping. *Maidenhead. The town hall doubled for the university seen at the opening of the film. It had previously been used for the hospital exteriors in Carry On Doctor and On Again Doctor]. Category:Films